


Paramedics Cutie

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Sadness, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie is a sixteen year old with GAD(Generalized Anxiety Disorder),he has an adorable service dog,Bailey,she's a Golden Retriever.Brian and John are Freddie's parents and paramedics,Roger is Freddie's dentist brother.Yet Freddie hates the dentist and hates being stuck with Roger when their parents go to work.Roger is Twenty.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/George Michael
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

** _Royal sussex County hospital::_ **

** _Brighton beach:_ **

** _Freddie is a sixteen year old with GAD(Generalized Anxiety Disorder),he has an adorable service dog,Bailey,she's a Golden Retriever .Brian and John are Freddie's parents and paramedics,Roger is Freddie's dentist brother.Yet Freddie hates the dentist and hates being stuck with Roger when their parents go to work.Roger is Twenty.  
_ **

** _Freddie:sixteen_ **

**_ Roger:Twenty _ **

** _Brian:37_ **

** _John:33_ **

** _George Michael:sixteen_ **

** _Jim Hutton:19_ **

** _Paul Prenter:17_ **

** _Years:1990s_ **

** _Monday,November 4th 1991_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hi,i'm Freddie and i'm sixteen,i have GAD(Generalized Anxiety Disorder),i have my own service dog,she's a golden retriever.Her name is Bailey.My parents are paramedics,my brother,Roger is a dentist,i hate to be left alone with Roger when dad(brian) and papa(John) go to work.Like tonight,Rogers Twenty and teases me a lot.

Right now our parents were leaving for work"be good for your brother",dad says,i nodded,he kissed my cheek so did papa.They left for work"since you have to listen to me",Roger says"No!I'm not letting you near my mouth!",i say.

"really?",he smirked"No Roger,you're mean!",i say"how am i mean?",he asked."you are",i pouted"is it because of the nine fillings you had?",he asked,i nodded."you were numb,you didn't feel it",he says"Don't like needles Rog",i say.

"i'll remember that",he says,i went up to bed"Goodnight",he says"night Rog",i yawned.

**_ Tuesday,November fifth 1991 _ **

Today is check up day at school,i got dressed,brushed my teeth,flossed too.i got my trainers,bag on"bye dad bye papa!",i yelled,i dash to school,Bailey with me,her vest on her,leash on her,i got to school,walked to class.

We were taken to the auditorium.I saw Roger,i needed a minute.

i sat by my locker,calming down,Bailey lay across my lap.It soon got to my turn.I was still panicking.Bailey nuzzled my cheek softly.Its hard for me to calm down.Rogers dental assistant,james is really nice.Roger came out to find me in an anxiety attack.

"Bear?",he says."look at me with those adorable eyes",he says,i do.he hugged me."Deep breaths for me",he says,i do"good boy,in and out slowly",i did as told to,"there you go",he says.We go back into the Auditorium,Bailey on her leash.

I sat on the makeshift dental chair.it leaned back."Open wide",Roger says,i do again being nervous."its alright Freddie,just a quick check up",he says,i nodded.he checked my teeth.The end of the school day soon rolled around.

Roger drove us home,Bailey in the backseat,asleep.Roger pulled into the drive,i went to my room.i have a crush on the hottest boy in school,George Michael,cutest boy in my school.he's sixteen too.Dad and papa are working tonight too.They left,kissing my head.I stayed in my room."Freddie,come down here!",Roger called.

I wouldn't,i didn't want to eat."Freddie?are you gonna come down and eat?",Roger asked,i shook my head."why?",he asked"Not hungry",i say.

"you did this last night,come and eat please",he says"No",i say"Now",he says getting stern with me,i do,glaring at him"don't you dare give me attitude",he says as the front door opens,i picked at dinner."Freddie eat your dinner",dad warned,i roll my eyes."Stop the attitude",papa(John) says.

I didn't want to eat."Freddie,you're not sick,eat your dinner",dad says"no,leave me alone",i snarled in a cold tone"don't you talk to me like that",he says."leave me alone then",i spat."do you want to be spanked?",he asked"can't do that,i have GAD,its gonna trigger it",i say.

"i don't give a shit,stop the attitude",Dad says."WORLDS WORST PARENTS!",i say."go to your room,now!",dad yelled"gladly",i say,i went to my room,slammed the door closed.they don't understand.I slid down my door,crying.Bailey came to me for comfort.I was in tears,i threw the picture of dad and i against the wall.

I was still crying."open the door!",dad says"go away!",i yell"open the door",he says more soft.I unlock my door,sat on my bed."honey bear",dad says."Freddie,what's bothering you?This isn't like you",he says"its nothing dad,i'm fine",i say,i put on a hoodie and jogging bottoms,brushed my teeth before bed,i got in bed ignoring dad.

"don't ignore me",he says"get out",i spat,he left my room,shutting my door.

_ **Wednesday,November sixth 1991,** _

"Freddie get up!",papa yelled,i stay in bed,i was sick."Freddie?",i hear Roger say."Are you feeling okay?",he asked"No,i feel sick Rog",i say.i sat up,he put his hand on my forehead"warm",he says.he took my temperature,its a thermometer that goes in the ear."you wont feel it",he says,he does it"hmm 100.4F",he says.

"would you like anything to eat?",he asked"chicken soup",i smile.we go downstairs,i kept my fluffy robe on,i'm topless under it with jogging bottoms on,Roger braids my hair for me."wash your hands,so you don't get us sick",he says,i do.

i washed my hands.Roger made me chicken soup,i ate it."thanks Rog",i say"its fine Freddie,you're my brother,i love caring for you",he says,cuddling me.i giggled.

"you're like a teddy bear",i say,"i have to be cuddly with you",he says.Dad came in,he's in full uniform,he has the morning shift,papa's got the evening shift tonight."what's wrong honey?",dad asked."feel sick dad",i say."he's got a fever of 100.4F",Roger says.

"get some rest Freddie,be good,listen to Roger and your papa",he says,i nodded.he kissed my head and left for work.as the day went on,i felt a little better."hey honey bear,how're you feeling?",Roger asked"a little better",i admitted."does someone want my teddy bear cuddles?",i nodded.he cuddled me,wrapping his arms around me .

I put my head on his chest.

**_ Thursday,November 7th 1991 _ **

I got up and ready for school.ripped jeans,hoodie,brushed out hair.brushed my teeth,flossed them too,i grab my boots and put them on.bag on,i walk to school.

I went to class....i got a note...

_Will you go to the dance with me,Freddie?_

_⬜ Yes_

_⬜ No_

_~George_

_P.S(heres my number: 9645 1420)_

I chose yes.I pass the note back,i saw him heat with blush,i can't believe my crush just asked me to the dance! The end of the day came around,i showered,got ready,white button up,black dress pants,full on blazer with smart shoes,hair brushed back.I got Bailey dressed up.

Adorable flower collar,fake flowers pinned to her vest along the side.i got her leash on her.i walked to the school dance.i caught sight of George in a suit.I blushed.he looked up,blushed at me with a cute smile.

he came to me"well,don't you look dashing",he says."shut up",i say."its true",he says"May i?",he asked,blushing,i took his hand.we walked inside,i had to keep Bailey with me,i've never really liked big crowds."Freddie,i have something to admit",he says,he got down on one knee."Freddie,i've liked you for a while,i've seen you blushing at me,i know now might not be the right time but i like you very much so will you be my boyfriend?",he asked.

"Yes!",i say.He stood up,took my hands in his and kissed me,it was gentle,soft,slow,passionate.i was blushing."awe,you're blushing",he says."You Make Me Blush!",i say."So i should",he says.

i put my arms around his neck,his hands on my waist,Bailey sat by the auditorium door.He kissed me again.My parents know i'm staying out.George took me to the cafe,we got a shake to share."i really like you",he smiled"i really like you too",i say.he pressed his lips to mine,he walked me home .

I let him pet Bailey.I let myself in."i'm home",i say."up to bed",dad says,i do,i put on a hoodie and jogging bottoms.I lay in bed,"goodnight",dad says"Night dad,love you",i yawn"love you too honey",he says,kissing my forehead,papa came in."Goodnight honey",he says"Night papa",i say.

**_ Friday,November 8th 1991 _ **

"Good Morning",i hear Roger say"Morning Roggie",i teased,"you little!",he says.he started tickling me."R Roger!ST Stop",i laughed.he blew a raspberry on my neck."Tickle tickle",he teased."R Roger!",i squealed as he tickled my stomach.

"awe you're so ticklish!",he teased."St stop it!",i giggled with ticklish giggles,dad came in"Roger leave him alone",he says.he was still tickling my sides.i try and push his hands away."R Roggie!St stop it!",i squealed,he gave in.

"Morning you two",dad says"H Hi dad",we both stammered.I brushed my teeth,flossed between them,put on a hoodie and jeans.Roger dragged me to his clinic."Freddie,i have to",Roger says"No!",i argued."yes Freddie",Roger says,i don't bring Bailey everywhere with me.Rogers clinic is usually quiet.

I still wouldn't."alright,we'll see if you will when dad and papa come in",he says,i roll my eyes.This time i do have Bailey with me.We live in Brighton,little did i know my boyfriends parents were part of the police(George is adopted in this by Officer James Archer and Officer Oliver(Ollie)Archer).I ran with Bailey on the beach to let her get some of her energy out of her.

I did training with her.I heard sirens,i dashed it.Tripped,cut my lip open.i held a tissue to my lip,i went back to Rogers clinic"Freddie",he says,he pulled the tissue away gently"tripped,cut my lip open",i say,he put me on the desk,cleaned my lip"i know it stings Freddie,i have to clean it",he says.

he strokes my cheek"it hurts",i whimpered"I know",he says.dad and papa came in"what's happened?",dad asked"Tripped,i took Bailey on a run",i say."almost done Freddie",Roger says,"that's gonna have to be stitched",Dad says,i whimpered"Freddie,you'll be numb and wont feel it",he says"will you let me?",he asked,i nodded,he carried me to rogers exam room. "it hurts dad",i whimpered.

"i know it hurts honey bear",he says.he put on Rogers office chair.dad stitched my lip.Roger held my hand."almost done honey bear",Dad says."i'm almost done,hey don't cry",he says,wiping the tears"it hurts!",i say.

"i know it does",he says,"alright,i'm all done",he says."i'm all done",he says.he kissed my forehead."Stop the tears honey bear,i know it hurts",he cooed.he tickles my back as i start to calm down.Dad starts tickling my sides."No!",i squealed."Awe tickle tickle honey bear",dad teased,tickling me more,i burst out giggling.

Dad took us home.I went and sulked on the sofa"stop sulking",papa warned,i ignored him,Roger started tickling under my arms.I let a smile out."giggle Freddie,stop sulking",he teased,tickling my armpits faster.

i felt something soft glide over the soles of my feet.i scrunch my nose.Then my arms,pulled above my head.Roger kept up tickling my armpits.what broke me was a raspberry to my overly ticklish stomach.i tried so hard not to let a giggle slip past my lips."I know you want to laugh",papa teased.

Roger tickled my bare armpits with a feather in each hand.I let out the giggles."are you gonna cheer up?",dad asked"No!",i say."alright then",Roger says,blowing raspberries on my sides making me squeal and laugh.

"Awe so ticklish",he teased"shuuhuhut uhuhup",i giggled"you said a no no word",he teased.he blew a big raspberry on my neck.I squealed."hmm i wonder",dad teased.I had shaved my armpits.Dad picks up a duster"Nononononono N Not the duster",i begged"ah your little weakness,you gotta cheer up",papa says.

Dad tickled my armpits with the duster making me squirm.Roger blew a raspberry on my tummy.I squealed.

"are you gonna cheer up?",Dad asked,i nodded."good",they say,"the Archers are coming over soon",dad says,i nodded,i go and brush my teeth.I put on a hoodie and jeans.i go downstairs,dad answered the door"Freddie",he warned.Oh shit,George and i lock eyes."This is embarrassing",i muttered.

George and i go to my room,bailey asleep on her bed"this is so embarrassing,my parents don't even know",i say."are you crying?",he asked"No",i squeaked"don't lie to me",he says,cupping my cheek,wiping my tears"C'mere love",he says,we kissed quickly."boys?",dad calls.i roll my eyes.

George took my hand.We go downstairs.my parents had work so did George's parents,that meant we were stuck with Roger"oh no",i say."Freddie Deacon May!",Roger called.I walk downstairs"mhmm",i hummed. 

"you still need to get a check up and cleaning",Roger says"No Roger",i pouted"please?,it'll be quick?",he pouts at me."fine",i gave in.i sat on the chair in his exam room.it leaned back,Roger sat behind my head."Open wide Freddie",he says,i do,he gave me a check up,James came in,they started with the cleaning.

Roger cleaning my teeth in small circles with the dental brush.he soon finished,he then flossed between my teeth,i knew he would do the fluoride.he put it on my back teeth."all done",Roger says"i want to take a few X Rays",he added,i let him.

Roger came back in"Well.......you wont like this Freddie but you're gonna need braces on your bottom teeth",he says"Oh hell No!",i yell."don't you dare at yell at me"Roger warns.he pinned me down in the chair,used the laughing gas to sedate me.

it wont knock me out"Freddie,i want you to take a deep breath for me,its not gonna knock you out",Roger says"Nice deep breath",he says,i do"and again",he says,i do"better?",he asked,i nodded.

he gave me my anxiety medication to take.i finally gave in,letting him put braces on my bottom teeth,he made sure to be gentle.


	2. Braces?!

** _Freddies rules for little space!_ **

** _❤ Always refer to Daddy as Daddy unless told otherwise_ **

** _❤ Do as Daddy says_ **

** _❤ Respect Daddy always_ **

** _❤ Don't keep secrets from Daddy_ **

** _❤ Always be honest with Daddy_ **

** _❤ Never forget your manners_ **

** _❤ No bad words_ **

** _❤ Be respectful to other people_ **

** _❤ Do your homework and chores before any leisure activities_ **

** _❤ Eat at least 2 meals a day_ **

** _❤ Go to bed at 11pm on a schooldays and on weekends 12am unless Daddy says otherwise_ **

** _❤ When you're feeling down, talk to Daddy about it_ **

** _❤ Be honest with Daddy about your feelings and mental health etc, he needs to know so he can keep you safe and support you_ **

** _❤ Respect your body, no self harm, no belittling yourself (saying things such as "I'm not good enough", "I'm ugly", "it's all my fault" etc)_ **

** _❤ You Must tell Daddy when you break a rule_ **

** _❤ Remember, Everything is up for discussion, talk to Daddy if there's anything you want to change_ **

**_ Saturday,November 9th 1991 _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I woke up,next to my boyfriend"good Morning",he says"Morning George",i yawned,we kissed.he straddled my thighs."you look adorable with braces",he says,i blushed.we go downstairs after i brushed my teeth and flossed,George had already done his.we had breakfast.

"someone's in a mood",dad teased,i flipped him off.Roger came in.i got up,walked to him,slapped him across the face"Wanker",i spat.

"Bailey!",i call,i put her vest on her,leash too."Freddie!",papa scolds"he put braces on me!",i say."i had to!",Roger says"idiot",dad says.George and i went on a run with a bailey.Yet George had an appointment with his dentist.

We went over to Rogers clinic and to Dr Schmidt's office.(Dr Schmidt is George's dentist/orthodontist)"Good Morning George",Dr Schmidt says to him"Morning",my boyfriend says,wanting my hand,i held his hand.

he had to get braces.he got them done.he was finished,except he has to wear elastics.We went back to mine.I had to get my braces tightened."Freddie,where do you think you're going?",i hear Roger ask.I ran for it"shit my parents",George squealed,we were put in cuffs and taken back to Rogers clinic.i wasn't happy. 

i was uncuffed,Roger pulled me to his exam room,shut and locked the door behind him."stop being mean to me",i pouted"sit on the chair,i've fucking had enough of you attitude",he says,he pinned me down to the chair"get off me Rog",i whimper.

"you're gonna listen to me",he says"you have to get them tightened",he says"No,its gonna hurt",i say"No,it wont,only a little for a few hours after",he says."would it help i use the gas?",he asked,i nodded.he leaned the chair back.

"Open really big",he says,i do,he took out the current wire,gave my teeth a quick polish with the dental brush.he put in the next wire up,closing the brackets,putting new bands on them."all done",he says."i'm just gonna give you a quick cleaning",he says,i nodded.

"Open wide",he says,i do.he cleaned my teeth gently around my braces,he polished around my braces them the back of my teeth on my top and bottom.he flossed between my teeth too"all done teddy bear",he says.We drove home,i felt sick.I decided to put on my mood,i sulked,"oh no,he's sulking again",dad says"well,i guess the tickle monster is gonna have to get him!",Roger says tickling my armpits,papa held my arms above me,i'm topless.

"roger,get his tummy!",dad says."No",i squeal.papa and dad held my arms above me while tickling my armpits,Roger attacked my tummy in tickles."Well maybe a few raspberries will help",he teased,blowing raspberries on my tummy and sides.

I started giggling.Roger picks up a fluffy feather fan,using it to tickle my belly button.I squirmed.he tickled my neck,i squealed."Stohohohohohohp!",i giggled."was that a giggle?",dad teased."No",i say"i think it was",papa says,dad took my arms,holding them above me.

papa tickles my feet,using a feather to tickle between my toes"papa!",i squealed with a giggle."awe tickle tickle tickle",Roger teased,tickling up and down my sides fast."you have five seconds to run"dad grinned,i bolt to my room.i hid under my duvet,bailey barked"shh Bailey",i hissed,dad came in,pulled back the duvet and tickled my armpits.

I giggled.he spider tickled my sides.papa came in.he blew a wet raspberry on my tummy."awe tickle tickle",he cooed."St stohohohop!",i laughed,they do,i sat up,dad rubs my back.I hated having braces.dad convinced Roger to take them off,he did.

"is our Freddie wanting to be little?",dad teased.I do act like a little kid.I have my own paci for comfort,my special teddy bear."Freddie,you know dad and i can't be home,we have work tonight",papa says,i gripped onto his leg,really acting like a little kid or being clingy."fine,i'll call in sick for us",Dad says.

My paci is Winnie The Pooh!

My teddy is also Winnie the pooh!

"Freddie,i'll take away your paci and winnie the pooh if you don't get off my leg",papa warned,i had my paci in my mouth,george got grounded."Freddie",he warns."off my leg",he says,i do,Bailey ran to me,i was kinda having an anxiety attack.

"does baby need his teddy?",dad asked,i nodded,i don't care if i'm sixteen,i'm still a baby to them.Dad gave me my Winnie The Pooh teddy bear "cuddles daddy",i pouted.

"hmm no",he says."p'ease daddy!",i pouted."oh alright",he says,i loved acting myself at home and around my parents,it makes me feel more relaxed.I was nursing on my paci.he nuzzled my teddy bear to my tummy,i giggle.Hiding my tummy."Where's Freddie?Where's he gone?",dad says,i giggled."there he is!",he says,tickling my tummy with a soft,fluffy feather. 

I'm trans too,FTM(Female to Male).They don't know i'm trans."dad,papa,i got something to tell you",i say"i haven't been completely honest",i admit. 

"hmm",they hummed"i'm transgender Female to Male"i say.I took off my hoodie to show my packing boxers."oh honey,i'm fine with it,i accept you",dad says,pulling me onto his lap.

"maybe baby wants tickles!",papa says"No!Nuh tickles!",i pouted"oh?No tickles,well baby's gonna get 'em anyway!"dad says,blowing a big raspberry on my neck.I put on my big blue hoodie."where's Freddie?Where's he gone?",i hear papa chuckle.he kissed around my tummy.

"peekaboo!",dad says,setting off my giggles.I ran to the bathroom to be sick.I felt someone's hand on my back"hey love",It was George."feeling sick?",he asked.I nodded.he rubs my back."let it out honey",he says.I'm still on Testosterone.I went to bed,cuddling with george.

"i love you baby",i say"I love you too",he says.I felt really sick.I went downstairs."Dad?papa?",i say"what's wrong honey bear?",Dad asked"i feel sick dad",i say"really sick?",he asked,i nodded.he put me on Rogers lap,got the thermometer out,put it in my ear.it has a clean tip on it.

he took my temperature,it beeped."100.4F".Dad says,kissing my cheek."i know you're sick honey",he cooed,he gave me my paci.Georges parents turned up.George came down.....also sick."Dad,papa",i say"mhmm",they hummed"i'm gay and have a boyfriend",i admit"we accept you",papa says.

George says the same to his parents.he grabbed my hand,kissed me."George and i are together",i say.both of our parents were shocked.i went to find the pain pills for George and i,we took them.I have a pounding headache.

I puked up into the sink,before i passed out.The minutes passed,i still felt sick,i woke up on the sofa."both of you are gonna have to be admitted to hospital",dad says.

papa pulls their own ambulance around.Dad carried me,putting me on the stretcher in the ambulance,hooking me up to the heart monitor and IV.

They rushed me off to the hospital.papa made sure i had Bailey with me. I was really sick.I was taken to Resus once we got to the hospital.dad stayed with me.I was given fever reducing pills.

"Dad?",i say"Mhmm",he hums."you want your paci don't you?",he asked,i shyly nodded,he gave it to me,kissing my forehead.Considering,i still have boobs,i haven't got my top surgery yet.I'm still wearing a binder and my packing boxers,i pass as a boy."Dad,would you be okay with me getting top surgery considering i'm trans",i say"of course honey,you're our little boy",he says,kissing my forehead.

"I accept you being trans baby",he says.Dad managed to get my top surgery same day."i love you",was the last thing i heard before i went under. 

**_ 4 hours later,2:30PM _ **

I was out of Surgery and in my own room on the recovery ward."Mah boobs are gone",i muttered,i'm aware of dad being in the room."yes your boobs are gone",he says,kissing my forehead.

"you're gonna be sore for a while",he says."is papa coming ?",i slightly slurred."yes he is,so is George",dad says,i nodded.Dad helped me put on my fluffy zip up hoodie."there you go",he says.he helped me sit up,pillows behind my back."Knock knock",the door opened.Papa"hey darling",he says to me.

"How are you feeling?",he asked"sore and groggy",i say."he's not long out of surgery",Dad says."brought your paci with me and teddy",he says.dad gave me my teddy.

"i wanna see george",i say"he's here,his parents are having a go at him for not telling them sooner he was gay",papa sighed,they soon came in.."baby",i pout.he came to me,kissed the hand without an IV in then my cheeks,forehead,lips.

"i love you",i say"i love you too",he says."George,come on",his dad says."five more minutes dad(James)",George says to his dad."fine",his papa(Ollie) says.George kissed me on the lips.gently hugs me"i love you too baby",i say.he left with his parents.

**_ Sunday,November 10th 1991 _ **

"Good Morning",dad says,running his fingers through my hair,i get discharged today.Dad helped me get dressed.he carried me to the car."Ready to go home?"he asked,i nodded.he drove us home,we got home,dad helped me out the car.

he carried me to the sofa,pillow behind my head,under my back."My parents are coming over",dad says,i nodded,i cuddle with my teddy bear.the door bell rang,papa dealt with my drains,connected to me.he emptied the drains.he gave me painkillers,using an ice pack to bring down some swelling on my chest.

"t that's cold",i say"its an ice pack",he says.Roger then walked in."hey bear",he says"Hi",i say"i want teddy bear cuddles",i say"alright",he says.he gently wraps an arm around me,we cuddled.I loved cuddling with Roger,he's my brother,a dentist but he's the best.

Roger's always taken care of me when our parents have been working or when i get sick.

"yes i have no boobs",i giggle.Roger kissed my cheek."you're the best brother i could ask for",i say."awe Freddie ",he says"its true,you've always taken care of me",i smiled softly,he peppered my tummy in kisses.I smiled.

dad parents came in,Roger puts me on his lap,carefully."ow ow",i whimper"i know honey bear",he says.he dealt with my drains,it tickles as well."would our little Freddie like his fluffy blanket",Roger asked,i nodded with a small whimper.

he put my fluffy blanket on me.Tucking it around my waist."I'll run you a bubble bath",he says,i nodded.he ran me a bubble bath.He helped me undress out of my boxers.I got in the bath with his help. 

he washed my hair for me being gentle.he tickled under my arms gently to make me giggle."awe giggler",he says.

i finished my bath,Roger got me dry and into warm clothes.We go downstairs.Me in Rogers arms. **(A/N:Brians gonna have a little sister in this book)**.

"hey honey",dad says to me.he gave me painkillers.i stayed on Rogers lap."Freddie,Roger,this is my little sister,Morgan",dad says,i whimpered in pain.i felt Roger tickling my back softly.It felt nice on my back.

i then felt a fluffy feather lightly tickling my back."does that feel nice?",Roger asked,i nodded"so nice",i hum.he used it tickle my sides,i giggled.

"awe so ticklish", he teased.

Dad emptied my drains being careful."i know it hurts Freddie",he says."It hurts a lot",i say."its all part of healing",he says.

**_ A month later,December Twenty fifth 1991,Saturday _ **

Its Christmas day,i got my drains out yesterday,i'm stitched up only having to wear soft bandages around my chest."Good Morning!",Roger says"shut up",i groaned."its time to get up",he says.I'm still sore.he picked me up. 

we go downstairs.Dad gave me a present.i opened it.its a picture of us when i was little and first adopted. i hug dad."shh,its alright",he says."i love it!",i say.I put on a flannel button up,jeans too.I brushed my teeth,flossed them too.

Papa came to me,"Freddie,this is a special gift to you from dad and i ,you can't lose it",he says,i nodded,i opened it.It was a promise ring but with the Gay pride colours.

I hug papa"i love it papi",i say.he kissed my head."and i think Freddie wants tickles",dad says"No!i'm still sore",i say.they had work.They left for work,Roger and i spent the day together.he wanted to give me a cleaning,i gave in,he carried me.


	3. Reveal.......

**_ Breaky! _ **

**_ _ **

**_ Christmas day 1991,Saturday afternoon _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Roger and i spent the day together,he wanted to give me a cleaning,i refused,Roger tickled my sides.The front door opened,our parents were home.I was getting my bandages off today too.dad took me to the clinic."Freddie Deacon may?",i was called,i was nervous."Nervous?",dad asked.I nodded.

We went into the exam room,its quite big,the nurse and doctor came in,i had to be topless.they put a fucking blindfold on me,i may be sixteen,i may act like a child but i'm scared,Dad kept bailey next to him.i had my arms above me.they got the bandages off,carefully."ready?",the doctor asked,i nodded,he took off the blindfold,mirror in front of me.

I teared up.

this is my first time looking at my chest.I had no words."I....I....I its fl flat",i stammer.i was crying.pictures were compared,before and after.dad hugged me.we go home,i put on a hoodie.We got home.George was waiting for me.i took off my hoodie.

Roger and papa turn around."you look so cute",they say."more ticklish now",papa says,tickling my ribs.I giggle.roger picked up a fluffy feather,tickling along my scar making me laugh. he pinned me down on the sofa,my hands handcuffed.they tickle me with feathers. 

"tickle tickle tickle",Roger says.he tickled my armpits.I giggled.he tickled my sides madly.I giggle.I started laughing once the raspberries came.Roger tickled around my sensitive chest with a really fluffy feather making me roar with giggles.

i squirmed with a giggle.Rogers blows a raspberry on my sides,i squealed.dad and papa held my arms above me."Awe tickle tickle",papa says,tickling my armpits.I giggled,i wasn't as ticklish in my armpits.roger got my tummy.I started laughing.

He gave me raspberries to my tummy making me laugh and squirm.he kissed my tummy over and over again all over.that sent me into a giggle fit.he licked my belly button,i squealed a little to hard,went back to blowing raspberries.

Dad and papa tickle my armpits.Roger picked up a Q Tip,grinned at me,before tickling my belly button with it,i squirmed trying to avoid it."Tickle tickle Freddie bear",Roger baby talked me,i giggled more at the feeling of the Q tip tickling my belly button,he got between my toes,making me curl my toes."that's just gonna make me do it more",he says.

i giggle and laughed,my bright smile showing.he madly tickled my ribs fast."Coochie coo",he teased,kissing my ribs.I giggled cutely.Dad cooed at me. 

"Freddie's gonna get tickles",papa teased,squeezing my sides as Roger attacks my tummy in tickles.


End file.
